Kaidren
by Amongst Many
Summary: A story of a boy. His struggles are what keep him going. T for future purposes.
1. A fight

Kaidren was out of breath. He had been severely hit by the monster now facing him.

_Man, I can't believe I got into this mess_. His gleaming sword was behind the vicious monster.

He had only one choice, but to jump over it. He yelled a battle cry, and jumped over it.

_I did it! _, he mentally exclaimed. While he was happy for himself, the blood thirsty monster hit his blind spot, knocking the wind out of him.

Kaidren struggled to get up, but he fell back down to the floor again. I have to do this, he thought.

He got up with renewed power and started sprinting towards it.

With his last burst of energy, he sliced the sword through the monster's belly.

Eight damage. Kaidren killed a snail.

A/N: This is way too short for it to even be a short story, but I liked the outcome of this, so I'm posting it anyways.  
Should I go on with this story, or just leave it be and work on other stories?


	2. A destination

**A/N – From now on this will be in first person format, starting from Kaidren.**

* * *

I woke up with a daze, wondering what had happened. I pondered for a moment, until

I finally realized my dilemma with the snail. "Stupid mages have no strength…." I

murmured to myself. I jumped off of the ground and started walking towards Sera. She

greeted me with a "Hi! Would you like to be transported to the training grounds!

Of course you would!" I stared at her with a blank face. I replied with a "No, I

don't want to go." Too bad she teleported me anyways. I landed on the

cold ground with a thud, fazing me for a second. I peered at the other

novices, fumbling their way across the moving floor-way. I easily glided through all the

quests and missions until I was sent to Maple Island. I peered at the snail with a fiery

glare, and rushed into it! The battle lasted five minutes before eight damage was dealt. I

wiped the sweat off my brow, and continued onto the journey to Victoria Island until I

bumped into a girl. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I looked at her. She had a long,

flowing skirt that matched with a blue shirt. She looked at me and then said, "So are you

going to move out of the way or what?" I walked a few inches out of her path, and

headed off towards my own destination. Something bothered me. Her eyes….they were

sad.

**

* * *

**

**End A/N – Sorry for never updating since… October? I'll try to update more often now.  
Suggestions are open by reviews. :D**


	3. An advancement

A/N: **I have decided to break the structure down to semi-paragraphs. Flashbacks and thoughts will be in **_italics. _**Thoughts in flashbacks will be **_**italic bold.**_

The ship finally landed after three grueling hours of doing almost nothing, so I was restless. After I paid my quick respects to the captain, I headed off to Ellinia, but a large, beefy man had stopped me in my tracks. "Heya, want to answer my quiz?" I was going to say no, but he answered me anyways. "Well then, here it is!"

A few minutes later, after the quiz (which I aced), he saw fit that I was ready enough to go to a job master. "So, whattya wanna be, kid?" I told him quickly that I was going to be a mage, and headed off with the directions to a magician called Grendel. While I was going, I heard the same man say, "Stupid mages…"

I lay on the soft grass of the highest building in Ellinia, gasping. I thought to myself, _why do you have to climb so much? _I entered the building doors, excited to be a mage, when I couldn't find the job instructor, until I heard something that sounded like a murmur. I looked up to see the one and only Grendel! "Sir," I yelled to him, "I would like to be a mage, and would request your permission." The mage stared at me, and said tersely, "Permission granted," and granted me magical powers. I felt at awe. There was only one thing to do: revenge on snails!

* * *

A/N: **This will be the girl from chapter two's point of view. I will name her when I feel like it. At the moment, she is a cliffhanger. :l**

"_Dear, please come and help me do the dishes, please." _

"_Yes, mother." I replied. I have been on this dreary island for more than five years. I plan to do something about staying here, but I shall wait for the right time. Maple Island has been my grandfather's grandfather's home, and my parents are more than content on staying here. As a bowman, I yearn for adventure, fighting, and less routine. But there is a problem. I have the curse of the balrog. It sometimes controls my emotions when I am caught off guard, although I try to be nice, the curse overpowers me._

_I set on my journey on a cloudy day, leaving my parents and all my friends behind. I was a little eager, yet a little sad. I was bumped by a male, around the age of myself. Before I can assess the situation, I felt anger of the balrog flow into me. I yelled, "What do you want? Can't you see you're in the way?" I said to him with lips that were not my own. After he left, I regained my own control of my body, and sighed. __**This was going to be a long journey**__, I thought._


	4. A goal

"Haha, yeah! Take that, and this! And how about some of this!?" I yelled to the snails. With a large grunt, I left off two magical slashes with my staff. I was enjoying my bloodlust until a warrior came. He eyeballed me for a minute, and then said, "Dude, you're killing snails. What's up with the rage?" I stared at him with my eyes, a glare forming, until he left with a weird expression. Now that I am way stronger than before, I headed to a tree of vast size, looming and dark. Just as I entered, a green mushroom slammed me to the ground. I kicked it, knocking it back, then let off a flurry of magical strikes.

An hour later, I lay on a branch, tired and panting for my breath, as I tried to regain some mana before the horde of green mushrooms come again. Something hit my head, and I grew faint. My staff was knocked away from me! I was helpless, as the green mushroom was about to draw its finishing blow. Lightning bolts flew from the sky, and onto the mob, as they all died. "You must be pretty strong for a kid like you to train here. But you still need some practice." A tall figure appeared before me. "You gotta be careful around here. Most travelers stay off this place."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to become better, number one to be exact."

Something in his eyes softened, and he replied, "I said that once, and look at me now. All this training to be a lowly wizard. You got determination, kid, I'll give you that." His eyes turned back into hard, cold eyes. "I'll give you these staves. They're really powerful, so don't try to fiddle with it, but you'll need them later on." (A/N: **Staves are the correct term of "staffs"**) I smiled, and wanted to say goodbye, but all that was left was the bodies of the green mushrooms.

* * *

"LAST CALL FOR VICTORIA!" Shanks yelled. He turned to look at me. I have known Shanks for pretty much all my life. I feel an urge of sadness seeping into my heart. "I guess this is goodbye for us, right?" he said with a distressed tone. "Yeah, it is." I agreed. He let me on (without paying) and waved goodbye. I waved back. _All my friends, all my family, they're all gone now, _I thought. I saw the beginners talking to each other, with happy expressions on their faces. I longed for someone to talk to. I guess I'll just have to wait.

The ship landed, and everybody took off, as fast as they can go. I stared at the never ending sea for a moment, and then left the ship. I took a cab to Kerning, so that I could rest up for the night that would soon come. _The devil had left me with so little, that I could barely remember my name. What was it…. _I stopped my pondering, and tried to displace it from my mind, to focus on important things. Before I started to sleep I said one thing, that I would've never said before. _I miss my family._


End file.
